1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and, more specifically, to a device for suspending and displaying a guitar comprising a plurality of brackets having a projecting dowel for the attachment of a fob strap thereto that may be easily attached to a guitar's existing strap attachment hardware.
The present invention is used in a manner whereby the user mounts a plurality of mounting plates to a wall in an arrangement whereby the mounting hardware is plate-like having a cantilevered dowel and strap fob that slips thereover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other display devices designed for displaying guitars Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,815 issued to DeLano on Jul. 26, 1977.
Another patent was issued to Corbin on Jan. 8, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,505 Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,440 was issued to Yu on Mar. 20, 2001 and still yet another was issued on May 15, 2001 to Barbieri as U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,018.
Another patent was issued to Ladao on Aug. 28, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,417. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,283 was issued to Gember et al on Feb. 3, 2004. Another application was published to Bridges on Apr. 20, 2006 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0081110 and still yet another was published on Apr. 20, 2006 to Bridges as U.S. Patent No. 2006/0081111.
Another patent was issued to Baratay on Dec. 5, 1966 as French Patent No. FR2582846. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2293910 was issued to Reed on Nov. 4, 1996. Another was issued to Fleischer on Sep. 12, 1996 as German Patent No. DE19507661 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 17, 2004 to Wilfer as Canadian Patent No. CA2465999.